slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sheep Slime/The Messenger Series
Hello! Welcome to this blogabadoodle. Sit back, relax, and let the horror roll in! What Is The Messenger Series? The Messenger Series is a series of characters that most likely are too dark to fit in this universe of Slime Rancher, but have been brought in anyways. For now, all of them are made by Sheep Slime. There's another, very dark and personal reason why this series was made. But we don't talk about that. :) What Makes Them Different? Characters under the Messenger Series are notably more edgy than other characters, along with being worse off and, as said above, almost don't fit in this universe and more so in a creepypasta universe. Another thing that makes them different is that each character's eyes are covered or stay in a state where their true eyes aren't shown, which means both being literally covered or having eyes that can switch from a false state to their true form. (That sentence sounded weird. I'm tired.) When their true eyes are shown, that is called their Omega Form, unlocking a strong attack for them, although attacks have weaknesses (for example, just get out some bug spray for Floret's Omega and you might be fine. Might.) They also all have themes to them. Not even the creator knew their themes right away until thinking of them. These themes can either be happy or sad. Depends. Who Is In This Series? Not all pages are made yet! Stay tuned! The wait is mostly because their ideas are still being changed and perfected. Even so, they'll still be listed, but be aware that some may be cut. Each character is listed from oldest to youngest. Their age is determined on how early the idea came (such as, the oldest's concept was created before the second oldest, which was created before the third oldest and so on.) Messenger The leader of the group, and oldest. Without their masks, they act rational and down to earth while still being creative enough to create smart ideas and plans, going well with Floret, who shares this personality, both being introverted intelligent thinkers. This is changed when Messenger wears one of their four mask (which are made from their respective representation once they have fallen, unless created in a special way). Due to an identity problem, they are often seen exchanging masks, which in turn change Messenger's personality drasticly. They currently have four masks, a gray ram, a purple ophidian, a pink wolf, and an orange cat (who, by the way, is not related to Dancey.) The personalities associated with each mask will be explained when the page is made. Emotion Often called "Otion" as a play on the word "Ocean", they are the second oldest out of the group. They appear as a bubbly blue mermaid, eyes not covered. Their most notable feature is a large pearl in their chest, being a pearl of emotion amplification. Having this pearl has resulted in Emotion going from an empty, near-emotionless being to having such stong emotions, they're deemed entirely unstable. With this pearl, they have very large mood swings, going from a manic to depressive state in a split second and vice versa. Sadly, if their emotions are too strong, they will start melting alive, and that has resulted in their lack of hands. Even then, they can levitate around and only need to rehydrate every six to twenty-four hours or so. Also, it should be noted that if anyone with normal emotions, or even just very little emotions, were to hold the pearl, they'd recieve such a strong emotion blast they'd most likely melt alive aswell. Yikes! Yanyuan (formerly Act) This character is most likely going to be cut from the group. Assigned the role of a villain, they wish that someday, they get the chance to be a hero or die trying. Because you don't have to preform the role you were assigned. Go with your heart. (They were cut cuz they weren't creepy enough and I didn't really like them. I tried making them creepy, but it seemed so forced.) Floret Floret is was originally a human who ventured into a forest to find a legendary creature said to gift a bountiful reward for killing it, and thus, the human did. After coming into the forest, they found the creature. A rotting flower bush with a human-like shape, with decayed dark purple roses and face covered with an endless swarm of blood covered butterflies. Despite the creature's frightful appearance, it held it's arms out wide, accepting it's death. So the human swiftly took the life of this bush, easily defeating it. Until the human felt odd. Their body started to sprout purple roses, and as roses have thorns, resulted in being very, very painful. And there were ALOT of roses. Then, their skin hardened, as hard as wood. As hard as a bush's branch. Then covered in leaves. Luckily, their eyes hadn't turned to wood, nor had any roses grow into them, but they weren't kept for long, as the butterflies flew up, and... Floret appears as a rose bush, dotted with roses, and is stuck in a place in time where they are half rotten down. They are logical and reasonable. H H is a relaxed and serene being. Their prescence is peaceful, bringing calm minds and tranquility to those who are within it's aura, and speaks in a soothing tone via telepathy. H has a soft light blue front and a darker, navy blue body further back, and can change from tall to short. H loves bringing peace to the world and making sure it stays happy. However, they're also the reason for many of their own friend's problems. A bringer of sorrow. They brought the Rose's Curse to the world. Sealed away Emotion's, well, emotions. Made Messenger confused on their true being. Now they have to fix it. They had tried too, giving a pearl of emotion to Emotion (which only became their nickname after gaining this pearl) and caused Emotion to become emotionally unstable. They would try to fix Floret and Messenger, but are afraid of messing up their friends as they had done before. (I tried to do a voice edit to make my voice sound like H's but I had to do it without making people think I was crazy. So I was the opposite of tranquil during it and I just quit from how many times I messed up. Irony!) H normal.png|H's normal state. Short, average size for a wolf. H longer.png|H taller. H full.png|H at full height. Category:Blog posts